


"His Vow" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #22: Vow

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent - Fandom, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VERY loosely based off the movie, "The Vow."  I've never seen it but I based this story on what I know of from the trailer for it.  A bit angsty but I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"His Vow" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #22: Vow

Blaine knew his love for Kurt ran deep, he just had no idea how deeply it actually ran until the accident.

That’s when everything he knew, everything Kurt knew, everything they knew as a couple was thrown out the window, leaving them in a chaotic mess of uncertainty.

His husband had been on his way home from rehearsal, he had left early to arrive at the restaurant on time to join Blaine in celebrating their third wedding anniversary.

They had both agreed on wanting it to be somewhat low-key but also very romantic so Blaine went above and beyond and planned an ultra romantic evening for just the two of them hopefully making it unforgettable, it would end up being an unforgettable evening but for all the wrong reasons.

Blaine had been waiting at the restaurant, the minutes ticking by, which turned into an hour then to two hours after their scheduled meet up time. Kurt had been staying later and later at the theatre for rehearsals the last couple of weeks so Blaine had thought that Kurt had lost himself in his art and thus lost track of time. It made sense but it also didn’t stop Blaine from becoming upset and a bit mad at his husband. 

It was their wedding anniversary after all.

So needless to say, when he arrived home he was ready to unload his irriation onto Kurt but when he arrived the apartment showed no sign of life. It was quite obvious that no one had been there since the two of them had left for their respective jobs earlier in the day. 

Deflating and running a hand over his face he pulled out his phone and rang Kurt’s cell. 

It rang, and rang, and rang, and rang…eventually going to voicemail.

Blaine didn’t leave a message but called up Stacey, Kurt’s new friend who was working with him in the new play he was in, and she picked up. He asked if she knew if Kurt had stayed late again at the theatre, but she informed him that Kurt had actually left early, before anyone else.

This was when Blaine started to grow concerned.

If Kurt had left hours ago, that meant…Blaine shook his head. 

Taking a deep breath he called Kurt’s cell again and once more got his voicemail.

“Kurt, hey it’s me. I need you to call me. Like immediately. I’m really worried. I need to know you’re okay. Please just call me. I love you.”

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock at the front door. He quickly opened it, hoping to find Kurt standing in its archway but instead came face to face with two officers.

Blaine could feel his legs give out from under him instantly.

Things only got worse from there.

Kurt had taken a cab in hopes of making it to the restaurant quicker but the cab had been struck going through an intersection, the other car having run the red light, the side Kurt was seated on received most of the impact.

Blaine was escorted to the hospital and he rushed to Kurt’s room where he found his husband covered in tubes, the beeping of machines being the only sound in the room.

Tears streamed down Blaine’s face as he took to his husband’s side and he felt his heart ache.

The doctor explained Kurt’s injuries and didn’t seem optimistic.

Blaine begged to whatever higher power there was, if they existed, to not take Kurt from him, it wasn’t right and he wasn’t ready to say goodbye.

Blaine fell asleep at his husband’s bedside right after phoning Burt about what was going on. Burt would be on the next flight out, he’d be there in the morning.

It was a long next three days, Kurt showing no sign of improvement and Burt’s presence made it all the more real.

“What if I lose him, Burt? What if he doesn’t wake up? I couldn’t survive if—if—“

Blaine broke down and Burt, with tears in his own eyes, took the other man in his arms and held him up.

“Hey, don’t think that way. My son’s a fighter. He always has been, and he is not going out like this. We are not going to lose him, do you hear me? We are not going to lose him.”

Blaine cried even harder at that and Burt joined him.

On the evening of the fourth day, Kurt awoke. 

All the nurses and the doctor were surprised and took immediate action in getting his awareness level up.

Blaine and Burt were there as the doctor examined him and asked him a few questions before he left to give Kurt and the other two men some privacy.

Kurt was quiet, he seemed edgy, and he constantly looked at Blaine with wary eyes as he spoke with his father.

Blaine stepped forward and tried to take Kurt’s hand in his, but Kurt pulled away.

“Kurt? What’s wrong? Are you in pain?” Blaine asked.

“Who are you? And why are you in here with my dad? This whole time I’ve been trying to remember who you are but I can’t and I just—who are you?”

Kurt’s voice shook and Blaine was taken aback.

He glanced at Burt who also had a shocked expression on his face.

“Um, I think we need to get the doctor back in here.”

Memory loss.

The doctor explained that sometimes this happened and that there was no real way of telling when or if the memories would come back.

Blaine could remember rushing to the men’s room and breaking down into sobs over the news.

How could any of this be happening?

Once the hospital stay had come to an end, Kurt was escorted back to their home, Burt having promised he would stay with them for as long as they needed and until Kurt felt more like himself.

They had told Kurt about being married to Blaine, about their life together, but none of it was familiar to him. 

Kurt wasn’t afraid of Blaine, but he had no idea who the other man was or what life with him was like.

So it was for the best Burt was there, giving a sense of familiarity to an already surreal situation.

Blaine moved into the guest room and that’s how they lived for the first few weeks. One night, they had a bunch of friends over for a dinner and game night. Blaine had hoped it would make Kurt comfortable and maybe jog some memories of him and their relationship.

They were all having a good time, Kurt drank a bit more than he usually did and Blaine had a drink or two himself.

They had been seated together at the table, and a friend had been telling jokes and Kurt laughed loudly and unreservedly which Blaine had missed hearing so much. He turned towards Kurt who looked back at him, and out of habit Blaine leaned in and kissed him. 

Kurt tensed up and pulled away immediately.

He stood up; everyone around had grown quiet and watched as Kurt excused himself. Blaine got up and followed him into their bedroom.

“Kurt, I’m sorry I—“

“I can’t do this.” Kurt said cutting Blaine off.

Blaine’s heart sank.

“What?”

Kurt turned towards him, tears running down his face, arms crossed protectively in front of him.

“I—I can’t do this Blaine. Live here, with you, with you constantly here. I have no idea how to exist around you. I hate feeling like I have to have my guard up all the time.” 

Shaking his head, Blaine took a step towards Kurt but Kurt took a step back.

He seemed to actually be afraid of Blaine.

“Kurt, please I…” Blaine was at a loss. “I’m sorry I kissed you, I just—“

“You seem like a nice guy, Blaine. But I can’t stay here with you. Not right now. I need my own space.”

Kurt’s voice sounded small and scared. He had tears in his eyes and Blaine would have given everything to be able to take his husband in his arms and comfort him.

Nodding slowly, Blaine took in a deep breath.

“We’ll figure something out.”

They ended up finding a small apartment for Kurt, one he picked out for himself, something Blaine would never have imagined the man he married to ever have picked, but the look on Kurt’s face when they walked inside it said everything. 

His husband was in love with it.

Blaine could never say no to Kurt.

They had also decided to have two nights a week where they would have dinner, always out at a restaurant, in hopes that maybe they could truly start reconnecting. Burt had thought it would be a great idea.

During these dinner dates Blaine tried to jog Kurt’s memories by sharing things with him. He even started bringing pictures of the two of them with him, or little mementoes in hopes that something would stir the memories hiding inside Kurt’s mind.

Kurt would just shake his head, feeling completely hopeless and frustrated. He told Blaine that he wanted to remember, he truly did but nothing was coming to him. Kurt felt horrible about what he was putting Blaine through but Blaine told him he had nothing to be sorry about, they were both going through this together.

Kurt asked him one night as Blaine walked with him back to his apartment why he was doing all of this when it would be so easy for him to just cuts the ties and start over with someone new.

“When we got married, I made a vow to you that I would always be here for you and I am not about to cut and run because it’s tough right now. When you love someone you fight for them, for what you had. That’s what I’m doing and I wont stop fighting for you Kurt or for us.”

Kurt was silent at those words for a long moment.

“What if what we had can never be as it was before? What if I never remember anything, what if I never remember all those special moments between us, what if I never remember our wedding Blaine? What if I never truly remember you? What if I can never love you again like you love me?”

His voice was very soft with the final question and Blaine tensed up at it.

He had no idea how to respond to any of it.

Kurt gave him a sad look before saying goodnight and going inside the apartment.

Blaine’s world was in shambles and even with Burt calling him daily and Sam staying with him while all this was happening, it couldn’t stop the helplessness from creeping in.

Kurt seemed so different from how he had been before. He walked a bit differently, still confident but in a different way. He gestured differently and he had even started wearing different sorts of clothing; still stylish, but less bold. It all became subtler and Blaine again was not sure how to take any of it.

A week later, Kurt told Blaine he was seeing a therapist. 

She recommended a trial separation to help with Kurt’s mental ware. 

Kurt remained distant and Blaine was at such a loss. 

How had things gotten to this point?

He didn’t want to be hurting anymore and he certainly didn’t want Kurt hurting.

So after having a long chat with both Burt and Sam, Blaine had come to a decision.

“What?” Kurt asked, standing still in front of his door after having dinner with Blaine.

“I don’t think we should see each other for awhile.” Blaine repeated, the words tasting vile on his tongue.

Kurt’s expression was unreadable. 

“I don’t understand.”

Sighing, Blaine stepped back and looked at Kurt with tired eyes.

“Kurt, you’ve gone through so much, and I want you to heal so you can be you again, whatever that may mean. But I’m also hurting too, and it kills me to think that I don’t even know my own husband anymore, and with all the focus I’ve been putting on helping you I feel like I’ve lost myself. So, I think a longer termed separation could help us both.”

He took another breath and steadied himself.

“Six months. In six months it’ll be our 4th wedding anniversary. I think we should go six months without seeing each other. You’d have every right to see other people, go out, rediscover the city, yourself, all that and I would too. Then in six months we’ll meet back up and decide where to go from there. I talked it out with your dad and with Sam and they both think it would do us both a world of good.”

Kurt looked unsure but he ultimately agreed to it.

Blaine didn’t see Kurt for six months after that night.

They both agreed calling each other would not be in their best interest so they were both radio silent to the other.

Their friends, except Sam, thought it was a crazy idea that would end badly, but Blaine who had everything to gain and nothing to lose could only hope that the end result would be a good one.

On the night of what was their 4th wedding anniversary, he arrived at the agreed upon restaurant, which was the same restaurant they had failed to meet at a year ago, and he brought with him divorce papers. He hoped they wouldn’t need them, but he would leave that up to Kurt.

Kurt arrived soon after Blaine, and he looked…amazing. 

He had let his hair grow out just a bit, a few strands had highlights, his clothes were still subdued but stylish with subtle hints of flair. He looked relaxed and he smiled when he saw Blaine.

All good signs.

Kurt shared with him so much. Things he’d rediscovered about himself and things he had never once considered. He even talked about the few men he’d dated in those six months. Kurt had wanted everything to be out on the table and Blaine had felt the same, still it stung hearing about the other men who had made Kurt laugh and smile. He listened though and he too shared the details of his six months and the few brief short-lived dates he himself had had, and more.

It grew quiet between them and Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt beat him to it.

“I remembered some things. About you, and about us.”

Blaine could feel his heart skip at that. 

“You did?”

Nodding, Kurt folded his hands in front of him.

“Yeah. Not much but a few small details. You gave me a gum wrapper promise ring my senior year of high school.” 

Blaine swallowed tightly and nodded.

“You once kissed Rachel at a party.”

Blushing at that, Blaine nodded again. “Yeah.”

And giving a small smile, Kurt added, “And when you kissed me for the first time, you covered my right hand with yours and told me you had been looking for me forever.”

A small tear rolled down Blaine’s face.

“And during all these moments the only thing I could feel is how much I loved you.” Kurt finished, his voice low.

Blaine swallowed, feeling unsure of what to say to that.

Kurt knew he had the divorce papers with him, and with what he’d just said Blaine had no idea what was going to happen next.

“I think we should sign those divorce papers, Blaine.”

Kurt’s words made Blaine’s heart sink.

“You do? But I thought you…”

“I know. I think we should sign because I want to start fresh with you. All over again. I can vaguely remember what loving you was like, but I want to relive it. If I fell in love with you once, I know I can do so again. So if you’re willing, I’d like to try.” Kurt said softly, watching Blaine.

Blaine knew it was a risk, but it would be one he’d be more than happy to take. Because Kurt was right, if they fell in love once, who’s to say they couldn’t do so again. 

They were soul mates and that was their destiny.

They signed the papers, both sharing shy smiles with the other.

It was the start of their life together…all over again.


End file.
